


Heaven

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heaven, Hunt, Major character death - Freeform, Reader Insert, Werewolf, shared heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam take a hunt by yourself, but quickly realize it might be too much for just the two of you. Will help arrive before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I might have shed a tear or two writing this one.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this hunt. Can't we wait for Dean and Bobby to come help us?" Sam asked you as the two of you sat there looking through various forms of research. 

The two of you had decided to try this hunt on your own, giving Dean a chance to recuperate after the last one. Dropping him off at Bobby's, you and Sam had made your way to Montana, where you were getting ready to hunt and kill a pack of werewolves. 

Frustrated that your time alone with Sam would be coming to an end, you knew he was right. When you had first taken the case, you though there would only be one werewolf, two tops. But after spending the last day doing research, you realized you had a much bigger problem on your hands, a family of werewolves, at least 6 if not more.

"Call them." You conceeded. "See how quickly they can get here. I just don't want anyone else to die if we can help it."

Sam smiled at you, and you caught yourself wondering how you had gotten so lucky to find a guy like him. He was smart, smarter than anyone you had ever known, and he had a kindness to him that shown through in his gorgeous hazel eyes. He cared deeply, doing anything in his power to protect the people he loved, and you felt privileged to be considered part of that small group.

" I just don't have a good feeling about it, and I want to keep you safe." Sam replied, pulling his phone out to call his brother.

Dean didn't answer, but Sam left him a voice mail stating that we wanted help and our location, and to show up as quickly as possible. 

While he was on the phone, you kept going over the victims records, noticing something seemed off, but you couldn't figure out what. So far a total of 4 people had been killed, each with their hearts torn out. But one couple seemed familiar, but you couldn't place your finger on how.

Once Sam was done, you called him over to you, showing him the couples files. "They seem familiar, but I can't place why." 

Sam stared for a moment, then you saw recognition dawn on his face. "That's Joe and Sarah Beverly. They're hunters. Ran into them about a year ago on a Rugaru hunt."

Your heart sunk at the fact that the hunting community had lost two of its members. You watched in confusion as Sam started packing everything up, rushing around the room. "Sam what are you doing?" 

"Joe and Sarah were amazing hunters, they shouldn't have been killed during a routine hunt like that. There has to be something more. So we are going to leave, meet up with Dean and Bobby, and regroup."

You knew what Sam was saying was smart, you just hated leaving in the middle of a hunt. Throwing your clothes back in your bag, you grabbed your weapons, tossing them in and zipping it up. Glancing around to make sure you hadn't forgotten anything, you waited for Sam to finish, one hand on the handle of the door.

Once he had double checked to make sure he had everything, he nodded at you, holding the keys to the car he had borrowed from Bobby, leaving Dean the Impala.

You opened the door, and stepped blindly outside, which turned out to be your second mistake, your first was packing all of your weapons. A strong arm grasped you, pulling you tight to a bulging chest as they shoved you back into the room.

"What the hell?" Sam got out, before he realized what was going on. While you were being held under duress, more bodies filed in to the room, crowding the small area. Men and woman of various age and size, all with sharp fangs and claws, their eyes glowing. It looks like the werewolf clan had already noticed your arrival, and your departure was planned too late.

Sam was blocked by two burly men, more suited to lumberjacks with the stained flannel and ripped denim they wore. He fought against them, but even with his considerable size he was no match against them.

"Let her go. Do anything you want with me, just let her go." He pleaded, as his duffle bag was torn roughly from his arms.

"Maybe I should turn her. Wouldn't that be fitting for a hunter bitch." The guy holding you, presumably the alpha said, as he brushed his claws against your neck, and you tried not to flinch. Instead you stared at Sam, pleading with your eyes, telling him to not fight for you, but to save himself.

"No!" Sam begged, ignoring your silent plea. 

"It's the least you deserve for coming into our territory, planning on killing my family." He said. You looked for any escape plan, but you couldn't see a way out of this one. Sam was overpowered by two men, you were being held by the biggest one of all, and two buff women blocked the door. 

"Sam, I love you." You mouthed, before smashing your head back, into the alphas. He grunted, and you lifted your foot up, attempting to kick him in the balls, but he read your movement, and sidestepped it easily. 

"Well sweetheart, I had planned on having you join my pack, but now you've just pissed me off." He whispered in your ear, before taking his claws and slicing them deep across your stomach. The pain was instant, and you heard screaming, taking a moment to realize it was coming from your mouth. Pulling his claws out of your skin, he dumped you on the floor, and you dimly heard the shouts of Sam as he fought again to get past his captors. 

You laid on the floor, unable to move, the pain turning to numbness, as your blood poured from your body. Your heard was turned Sam's way, and you could only stare in horror as the alpha gave a nod, and the same treatment was given to Sam. He fought hard, but still the werewolf's claws ripped through his skin like butter.

"Leave them." The alpha said, as Sam crumpled to the floor, his head landing close to yours. 

"But what about the hearts?" You heard one ask, but the alpha shook his head. "No, I don't want any more hunters coming. This way they will think it was an animal attack."

They filed out quickly, leaving you and Sam for dead. Not able to feel your lower body any longer, you twisted your head until you could fully see Sam, and your heart broke. It was okay for you to die, but seeing Sam like this, with his stomach shredded, his lips covered in blood was too much, and tears poured from your eyes.

"Sam." You said, despair edging your voice.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I couldn't protect you." He said, his voice thick with blood.

"I love you." You said, feeling light headed and tired.

You felt something touch your hand, and you looked down to see your hand firmly grasped in Sams.

"Love you too." Was the last thing you heard as everything went dark.

\-----------------------------------

You were standing in an unfamiliar room, a room that seemed to belong in better homes and gardens. It was warm and inviting, a living room you would have loved to have growing up. Glancing down, you saw yourself dressed in your favorite outfit, a tight worn out pair of jeans, and one of Sam's plaids, belted high at the waist. Your hair was in a single braid down your back, smoother and shinier than it had ever been. 

It was then you noticed your hand was enveloped in someone elses, and you turned to find Sam standing next to you. He had different clothes on, a fresh grey and blue plaid, his hair fluffier and shinier than you had ever seen it.

"Where are we?" You asked him. The last thing you remembered was getting ripped to shreds by the werewolf. 

"It looks familiar." He murmured, and a voice to the right answered him, causing you to jump.

"I'm surprised it does. After all you were only 6 months old when it was burned." She said, and you turned to face a beautiful, older woman. She had laugh lines that softened her porcelain face, her eyes a shimmering blue, her long blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Mom?" Sam whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Hi honey." She said, standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek. She then turned to look at you.

"You must be Y/N. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." She said, gently laying her hand on your cheek. 

"Where are we?" You asked, wondering if this was some weird dream. 

"It's no dream. I just wish it hadn't happened so early. I wanted the two of you to live long, lovely lives together." She said.

"Are we dead?" You wondered outloud, still confused. 

She nodded, her eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry my dear. But at least we have our own shared heaven. And when Dean dies, he will share it too. That was the promise made to us. We can finally have peace together. I think we've all deserved it." She explained, before grabbing your hand.

"Now come meet Sam's dad." She told you, and you blindly followed her, into the next stage of life, with your love Sam at your side.


End file.
